Blood and Love
by TWBB
Summary: Bella tracks Edward into the woods for some fun time. The only thing is, he doesn't know.


I don't think he realized I had followed him.

He was in the middle of hunting, his body low to the ground and his eyes trained through the underbrush to where the blood was pulsing calmly. Even from my watch in the tree I could see his muscles coiled expertly, the energy bundled in every inch of skin. His face was set in stone, his eyes black in his white face, and his nose flaring slightly with the scent of food. Fluidly, he crawled like a large cat, with his fingertips and the balls of his feet, into the brush silently.

I scaled the tree and swung myself up onto another limb, using that leverage to launch myself into a higher tree to see him. A breeze lifted his hair and he froze, forgetting if he was down wind or not. The herd of deer lifted their heads, testing the air and smelling the sweet scent of death in the forest before they all turned as one and bounded away. I heard him curse under his breath before he broke into the clearing, giving chase that made my dead heart ache.

He was beauty personified. It was with grace that he ran and elegance that he pounced. He body was like water as he twisted to grab the huge male and bring him down without any effort and even less to twist the deer's head until it cracked and sink his teeth into his neck simultaneously. I heard the lush skin tear and the blood pour from the main artery. A little blood splattered Edward's neck, rubies against snow. I felt my hunger spike hard in my stomach as I watched his throat rise and fall with each swallow. I wanted what he had.

I let myself fall to the ground, landing without a sound, but his head snapped up and he snarled, baring his stained teeth at me and black, furious eyes. It made him even more appetizing as the main artery stuttered blood, coating his jaw and neck. I wanted him.

I lunged for his kill, knocking him out of the way and taking it, dragging it with me across the grass. My hands were warm with red and, deliberately, slowly, I wiped it off on my thighs and up the sides of my white shirt, the heavy blood staining through to my skin. His eyes snapped to my fingers, following the lines I painted. Him distracted, I grabbed his deer and bounded off with it, taking it with me to the trees and planting my teeth exactly where his had been. The blood only trickled into my mouth, lying wasted on the forest floor and staining our bodies. But I had what I needed: his attention.

With a snap of his jaws he was behind me, shoving me off the limb with a flick of his wrist. I landed on my hands and knees, baring my teeth to him in a hiss. I saw his eyes flash before they dulled and he dropped the carcass where it landed with a dull thud. At a human pace he manually climbed down from the massive tree, standing on its roots where he stood still as the tree.

His eyes were on mine as firmly as mine were on his. Though his face was neutral, I knew an attack was coming and not for the first time was I happy that he couldn't read my mind.

And then he was gone.

The forest was completely still. Animals had become silent with our presence and the wind wasn't shifting the trees and still I couldn't find him. I knew he was watching me. I felt his eyes on my body, trailing the length of my legs and the width of my breasts.

I was going to get what I wanted.

I took off at my fastest run, knowing he would catch me, but only when he wanted to. I was at his mercy and we both knew it.

I tried to shake him by taking to the trees, flinging myself to the top and then leaping three trees over. As I made for my second leap, long fingers grasped my ankle and hauled me down. I rolled in the air to swipe at him, but he was gone again. Without meaning to, I landed sprawled on my side with my hair blinding me. Gingerly, I crawled out of the small crater and got up. Not because I was hurt, but because I knew he was there and he was not going to let me escape.

I crouched slightly and moved in a tight circle, searching desperately for his scent. I was the one who started this I was going to be the one to finish it, not him. I cursed him for his years of experience in hunting compared to my meager decade. He knew where my blind spot was and I knew no matter where I moved he was going to keep in that spot.

I finally caught his scent, and paused. He was just beyond the trees and if I could just catch him off –

He pounced from my right and knocked me straight into a tree. It cracked under our force and groaned dangerously.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he whispered silkily, sliding his hand up my thigh. "One you will not win." With a flick of his wrist my skirt was gone. "And I'm going to enjoy," he said dangerously, closing the distance between our lips, "taking everything that belongs to me." His lips parted but they didn't kiss me; they moved to my jaw and placed open mouthed kisses along the line and down my neck, nipping hard on the skin under my ear. I gasped and pressed my fingers into his back, pushing his body closer to mine, wanting contact. I still had to have the control, the upper hand, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Ah, ah," he grinned, wrapping his long fingers around both my wrists and slamming them above my head considering me with hooded eyes. "You are beautiful," he murmured, skimming his nose along my cheek and breathing lightly in my ear. "More than I deserve."

His free hand snuck under the hem of my shirt, the tips of his fingers gliding along my skin as he rode my shirt up. With great care he raised it over my head and off my arms, tossing it behind him. His eyes drank in what was only for him and I felt like I didn't deserve him.

I watched his eyes burn darker as he lowered himself to his knees. Sitting on his knees, his large hands took hold of my thighs, pinning me to the tree as he lowered his mouth to my exposed hip bone, kissing it before dragging his teeth down my thigh where without warning he opened his mouth and sucked the blood off my skin. I shuddered against the feeling, writing against the tree wanting more and almost begging him to stop it felt too good. Under his thick black lashes, Edward caught my eyes and stared without blinking as he continued to lick up my legs, following one vein of blood that had trickled to the inside of my thighs. He hooked one hand under my knee and lifted it over his shoulder as his mouth softly kissed in between my thighs. His eyes were like ice as they stared into mine, almost cruel because he knew exactly what he was doing and what it was doing to me despite the fire that was building in my belly.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, digging my fingers into his hair, twisting it around my knuckles.

"Please what?" He purred, licking a long line from my behind my knee to my thigh where he then proceeded to nibble with his teeth the sensitive skin around my hip.

Unable to take anymore I shoved him to the floor by his shoulders and straddled his lap, reveling in the hardness I found there. "Please, don't fuck with me." I hissed, ripping off his shirt and attacking his lips, then ripping them away to suck the blood off his succulent jaw line. He snarled under me and twisted my hair around his fingers and pulled, ripping me away from his jaw and attacking my stretched neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark to call me his while a simple scratch from his nail sent my bra on the other side of the clearing. He released my skin and pulled my hair harder, arching my back until my breasts were jutted out for him. He took one nipple into his mouth and I moaned.

"Damn it," I ground out, "you're not playing fair." I felt him grin against my skin. And if that wasn't enough, he still had the mind to slip one hand between us and slide a finger into my wetness to rub the bundle of nerves hidden there. "Edward!" I screamed. "I need – ah,"

"What do you need?" He said, releasing my nipple and my hair with his other hand still working between my legs so that I fell against his body without any use of my bones.

"I need –"

The wind blew from the north and we both stopped. The smell of healthy, thick blood was delicious, mouthwatering to be exact. Without hesitation I was off his lap and following him as quickly as I could to catch the mountain lion first. We both pounced on it at the same time; Edward had him by the scruff, already with its neck broken and slicing into its fur I was going to try and take his food from him again when I saw another lion lurking behind him ready to attack him. Without another though I jumped the lion behind him, wrestling it to the floor and ignoring its pathetic attempts to claw free while I clamped my teeth into the jugular and drank the sweet nectar of our race. With one last feeble attempt, she tried to slap my face but she was too weak and eventually she fell limp in my arms as I drained her.

Sated and full, I dropped her body, leaving her to decompose for nature when I was picked by and flung around, landing against a rock with Edward crawling over my body.

"You have no idea what it is like," he said raggedly above me, "to watch you hunt. To see the goddess you are. I want," he kissed my jaw, "you." He kissed my cheek. "All of you." He kissed my eyes. "I never want to be without you."

"And you never will be," I replied, ripping his pants in half. "I will always be here with you. Forever."

He sank into me, groaning with his head hanging. And as always I felt complete. Always complete.

He was thrusting into me, groaning, "God, Isabella."

"Edward, please," I begged. "Please."

He drove in harder and faster and I thought I was going to fragment into a million little pieces. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him in deeper and I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't see anything but him, feel anything but him, and I could never know anything but him. There was electricity in my veins and a coil wound so tightly in my belly I thought I would die unless it was sprung.

His name was a mantra in my mind, a mantra I clung to as I clung to his body. He was the center of my world and the center of my life.

"You're so tight, Bella, you're always so tight." Edward ground out. He was becoming more rigid in his movements and I knew it wasn't much longer for him as my world exploded in white lights and a deafening roaring in my ears and I clenched so hard around him that he came right after me, clamping his mouth where my shoulder met my neck, so sensitive I was given extra thrills and came a second time. I fell back, not tired, but so relaxed and content. He collapsed over me and sighed.

"Why are you so irresistible?" He whispered.

"I'd have to ask you the same thing," I laughed. "I don't think I was ever as turned on as just now."

He chuckled and kissed my collar bones. "I thought you would never make a move." He said. "I kept waiting and waiting for you to do something back there and I thought I'd have to blow my own cover and come seek you out."

I lifted my head. "You knew I was there the whole time?"

"I'm always aware of where you are, Bella." He murmured.

"And I thought I was being sneaky to."

"If it wasn't for how delicious you are, I probably wouldn't have noticed."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." I insisted.

"You're right." He laughed. "Is it working?"

"No." I pouted then felt ready to go again. "You want to know what will make me feel better?" I asked, pushing his bangs from his forehead and then running them dangerously low on his back. "Screaming your name." His eyes darkened as he smiled, showing me his lethal teeth.

I was suddenly flipped over on my hands and knees with him filling me even more than before. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you scream." He hissed.


End file.
